It's your fault
by Kindred01
Summary: A squidling growing in Jay's body and of course it's fault for smelling so good to a squid like alien


**(I had to do this, i could not stop myself)**

His whole body hurt, he didn't think there was muscle that didn't feel used. He tried to remember why he felt like this. He remembered getting dragged into a back a train compartment where he was pretty sure he was felt up by a Squid man from Jop. This squid man had his tentacles all over Jay and he regretted to say inside and out. He shivered at the thought of the thick tentacle pushing its way down his throat and wiggling all the way down to his stomach. It was the weirdest feeling he has ever had but with that down his throat and the others feeling him up …and down… he found himself having one of the best orgasms ever.

Groaning to himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the roof of his apartment, he had gotten the day off after last's night tentacle fest…I'm never watching anime again…he thought as he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of bed letting his feet feel the cool wooden floor. Clicking his neck as he moved his mouth feeling dry as a bone. He reached out for a glass of water that was on the bedside table and he took a sip before he stood up and started to head towards the bathroom.

Passing the mirror in the bed room he stopped and tilted his head before taking a step back and looking towards the full length mirror "You got to be kidding me!" he yelled at his reflection. He stood there with wide eyes as his hands moved to his mid-section to find it hard and rounded and there was something pressing back against his hand and then moved "Oooh god!" He dressed quickly in some comfortable loose clothes and grabbed his keys before running out to his car.

The medical room at MIB headquarters was live most of the building large and sliver with funny bumps on the wall. There was a few agents that were in private rooms because of broken legs or Alien flu that turns you neon pink. He was in a booth on his own looking down angrily at the bump and the moving thing inside of him made him feel sick. When he heard the door slide open and Kay walked in "You alright?" He asked in his fatherly odd way

"Oh yeah peachy I have something gowning and wiggling inside of me." Jay grumbled as he rubbed his eyes "GOD WHY AM I SO TRIED, YO DOC I NEED COFFEE! STRONG WITH LOST OF SUGRA!" He yelled

"Hey princes no coffee that will only make the squidling 'wiggle' more. Any way it knows its mummy's voice." Kay cooed at his belly

"A? What? No don't coo at the bump? And- and don't call me mummy!" Jay yelled as he slapped the man's hand away

Kay stood back up and handed him the doctor's report and the younger agent looked down at the tablet and frowned at the internal scan of his body. There was three different angles two side views and one front view and there was a baby squidling nestled under his stomach making itself home. "It's your fault Jay." Kay said as he leaned back against the wall and watched his partner pushed himself up off the cold medical bay table. Jay's hand rested on the bump that made him look 4 months and groaned again as he felt the baby move

"Stop moving." He said before looking up at the other man who had amused look on his face "My fault? You're blaming me? A giant squid like humanoid drags me down an old train where it is nesting or whatever you want to call it and- and shoves its tentacles from his- his… thing down my throat and planted an egg in me and this is my fault?" Jay yells as he groans at the pain in his back

"I told you sport not to make yourself smell pretty and now your carry prince's offspring." Kay told him as he sipped is coffee that Jay hated him for having because 1 the smell is sicking and 2 he can't have it.

"Smell pretty? How was I to know I smell pretty enough to be an incubator!" he yelled as he took a sip of water because he was dry again

"Its how the people of Jop find the right mate, and the Royal family is over the moon that their son has finely his mate and having a child. It's really honour also it means they won't destroy our plant it your on it." He told him

"I don't care get it out of me!" He gasped holding his stomach

"Can't if we even try it could kill you and well the child to these being is just as important and breathing is to us, your just gonna have to wait until it's born."

"Born?" He gasped as he passed out on the bed.

Hour later…

The Squid man stood at the door bouncing on his heal wearing his human mask, he had already scared his mate and the last thing he wanted to do is freak him out more than he already has. Kay stood by the door looking at him "You need to understand this isn't normal for us, he is scared and freaking out."

"I did went a bit nuts last night but I can't fight my instincts it not how my world works. We find out pods by smell and that's it we take them. Never thought it would be human."

"Well Prince Alnus you will need to give Jay sometime this is new for him." Kay told him, Alnus nodded as he pulled back the blonde hair of his mask

"My I see him please." He smiled a bit to widely that it made it seem that he had way to many teeth in his head.

"Of course."

The door slide open and Alnus sees Jay sat on the bed arguing with the doctor about what he can and cannot eat. The Squid man gasped seeing the bump clearly showing thought the hospital white gown that Jay was wearing "You're already so far a long?" Alnus said as he walked over to the bed as Jay looked at him with a frown. The alien being placed both hands on the bump and rested his head which only made the man carrying the squidling wince as he felt the baby roll about more "Oh yes you are very far long. At this rate of growth and movement I would say the baby will be born by the end of the week." He smiled as he stood back up

"The end of the week? That quickly?" Jay asked, Alnus smiled brightly and nodded

"Sometime it can take up to a month but as I out one egg in you…"

"Stop, stop, stop lalalalala!"


End file.
